Rayne
by BobtheFrog
Summary: River chooses a unlikely yeah right playmate. Pre-Rayne that evolves. First Firefly fic...most exciting!
1. Marriage Proposal

Title: R-a-y-n-e part 1/?  
Author: Gilove2dance/BobtheFrog  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Pre-Rayne  
Disclaimer: Joss is Boss and therefore I don't own anything.  
Author's notes: Post BDM though someone is alive because I will never be able to accept their death. Also Our Mrs Reynolds deleted scene is referenced. First ever firefly fanfic!  
Summary: River picks an unlikely (yeah right) playmate.

* * *

"River and Jayne make Rayne."

Jayne looked up from the inner bullet chamber of Vera he was cleaning. "What are you talkin' 'bout now girl?" he scowled at her. "We're in the black; ain't no way it can rain here."

She smiled at him. "Our namesakes spell it." She slid into the seat next to him, curling her fingers around his bicep and leaning on his shoulder. "R-a-y-n-e."

Jayne took a moment to figure that out. "Huh," he said simply and returned his attention to Vera.

"Or if you wish we could be Jiver!"

"Why you goin' and combinin' our names in the first place?" growled the mercenary, flexing his arm so that River's hands popped open.

She looked down at her hands in surprise and smiled shyly. "It will facilitate communication for the others. It is much easier and faster to say 'Rayne' then to say 'Jayne and River'."

Without looking up from his weapon, Jayne said, "No reason for anyone to be callin' our names together, Crazy."

"Sure there is. We will be inseparable."

Jayne looked at River. "Are you actually serious?" River's smile widened.

"Captain Daddy, can you come over here please?" River continued to look at Jayne as Mal came over to the table.

"Is my merc bothering you, li'l Albatross?" Mal looked sharply at Jayne. The bigger man snorted and shook his head.

"More like she's doin' the bothering, Mal," Hayne grumbled.

"You are a captain of a ship, right?" asked River eagerly.

"Well, yes," smiled Mal. He took a seat opposite the pair. "Serenity here is my ship, though some seem to forget it."

"Back on the Earth-that-was, when ships were boats in water, the captains were able to perform the rites to legal marriages. Are you aware of this? " River tilted her head and gazed up at Jayne. He looked at her startled.

"Mal—" he began.

"I am aware of that fact," interrupted the captain. "It's still fact now." He looked suspiciously at River. "Why?"

"Jayne and I wish to be married."

Jayne stared at the girl in shock. After a few seconds his head snapped to Mal. "Gorramit Mal, she's crazy. I ain't touched her and I don't know what she's talkin' about," he protested. "It ain't my fault!"

"What is Jayne trying to deny this time?" asked Simon as he strolled into the mess with Kaylee.

"Jayne has asked River to marry him." Mal smirked as the mercenary roared with frustration.

"I ain't done nothin'!" Jayne yelled.

"Ooo, is Jayne in trouble again? Can we watch him chew out the captain?" Wash bounced happily up to the table pulling Zoë along behind him. "It's always wacky fun."

"River, please tell me you are just humouring him and that you aren't actually considering…" Simon trailed off and gulped, trying to swallow his stomach. In response, River just fluttered her eyes at Jayne.

He made his angry face at her, one that had caused many a hardened man to shake in fear. River only chuckled causing Jayne to actually growl like an angry grizzly bear. The girl just collapsed into a fit of giggles. Looking slightly put out, Jayne scowled and quickly put Vera back together.

"I'll be in my bunk," he rumbled and stalked out of the mess. River quickly ran after him still giggling madly. Silence followed for a few seconds and then –

"GET OUTTA MY BUNK!"

"River!" Simon made to jump out of his chair and run out to get his sister. Kaylee quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry 'bout it Simon," Kaylee smiled reassuringly. "Jayne won't hurt her."

"How can you say that? He sounds like he's going to kill her!" Simon cried. "She cut him with a butcher's knife. He may think she'll do it again! Not to mention what happened at Maidenhead."

Kaylee giggled. "I had forgotten about that! She almost tore off his –"

"Exactly," cut in Simon.

"But Jayne won't hurt her," she insisted. "He has four sisters; he's used to teasing."

"This is the second time River's tried to marry someone on my boat. Doc, do you know why she's obsessed with marriage?" demanded Mal.

"Wait a second," interrupted Wash. "_Second_ marriage?" He looked around at them with confusion.

"Back when Saffron was on board, River tried to marry me," replied Simon dryly.

"But you guys are siblings!" Wash could hardly contain his glee. "This is the funniest thing I've heard in a while. Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because I knew you would tease me mercilessly?" Simon looked pointedly at him.

"Very true," Wash said gravely. "But that's okay, I can tease you now. You marry _River_?" He dissolved into chuckles. Zoë playfully punched his chest.

"Leave the poor man alone. River now wants to marry Jayne." Zoë allowed a smile to play across her face.

Simon groaned and banged his head on the table. "Don't worry, sweetie," crooned Kaylee wrapping her arms around him. "Jayne won't want to marry her."

"But my sister has an infatuation with a…an…ape!" he wailed.

"Hey," cried Kaylee. "Jayne is much more personable since Miranda. And he's very protective of us now."

"That's true." Simon sighed. "Still. It's _Jayne_!"

* * *

River pouted at the iron door that had been slammed in her face. The lock clicked into place and he frowned. Seeing a crack along the floor of the walkway and the door, she lay down on her stomach with her cheek against the cold floor. River then began to sing softly.

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttering when you asked me what I'm thinking bout

Like when I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me

My brother Simon said, oh she's just my mei mei

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart can't wait till then, ooo oh ooo oh oh

I can't wait to see you again."

By that last line, the bunk had opened and Jayne's face was level with River's.

"Crazy, do you have any idea how annoyin' that song is?"

She smiled. "Yep. That's why I'm singing it. I'm drawing the bear out from his cave." Her smile widened as he sighed.

"Why do you want me to come out for?"

River sighed too. "My brain is hurting from lack of function."

Jayne paused and considered her words. "Yer bored?" His heart warmed slightly when her face lit up.

"Yes and the rest of the family already have playmates. Zoë and Wash, Simon and Kaylee, Captain Daddy and Inara." She studied him for a moment. "River and Jayne?" she asked hesitantly.

Jayne frowned. "We ain't playmates like the rest, dong ma?" he said sternly. "I like 'em older, saner and a lot more curvier."

River nodded solemnly. "And prettier."

"Hey now! You are plenty pretty," protested Jayne. "Different pretty, sure. You ain't normal pretty but that's a good thing."

River smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Jayne." She giggled when he scowled grumpily.

"No kissin'. Yer brother with castrate me, then throw me out the air lock." He climbed out of his bunk and swung the door shut. "So what do you want to do?"

River reached out and punched his bicep. "You're it!" she cried and tore off down the walkway to the mess. Jayne swore and started after her chuckling.

* * *

A shriek of laughter made Mal jump. River came tumbling into the mess followed closely by Jayne. She ran around the table and almost made it to the stairs when Jayne grabbed her wrist.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly. "Now _you_ are it!" Mal watched as Jayne sprinted out the room to the cargo bay with River hot on his heels.

"Am I hallucinating? 'Cause I swear I just saw my mercenary and my government trained assassin playing _tag_!" Mal shook his head to clear his vision.

"No sir," Zoë said calmly. "I saw them too."

"Maybe we are all in some deep sleep and are all dreaming the same dream," said Wash thoughtfully. "'Cause I swear I just saw Jayne smile…and not his sneer or lecherous grin…an actual _smile_."

Simon banged his head on the table again. "I'm going insane or will be soon."

* * *

TBC with more frivolous flirting and playing. I'm actually able to write things longer than drabbles in this fandom!! It's so exciting. Anyways, let me know what you think!

The song is a rewrite of See You Again by Miley Cyrus...blushes I do listen to Miley Cyrus sometimes...it's good for teaching little kids dance!


	2. Bonding

Title: R-a-y-n-e part 1/?  
Author: Gilove2dance/BobtheFrog  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Pre-Rayne  
Disclaimer: Joss is Boss and therefore I don't own anything.  
Author's notes: Post BDM though someone is alive because I will never be able to accept their death. Also Our Mrs Reynolds deleted scene is referenced. First ever firefly fanfic!  
Summary: River picks an unlikely (yeah right) playmate.

* * *

A/N 2: You know you've read too much Rayne when certain concepts have been categorized as canon in your brain. I'm so completely sorry if any of this seems similar to a story you have already read/written…my brain doesn't know what's real or not any more. And so sorry for the delay. I had to make a 5 minute movie for tech class which meant over 70 hours of computer animating and film editing and actual filming with my actors on green screen and on set…so stressful but I'm finally DONE!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding

Jayne collapsed onto his weight bench. It had been a while since he had lifted any so it was best to start off slowly. He enjoyed the solid repetition of a mindless workout. He found calm in it much like Inara's yoga she sometimes does. Jayne closed his eyes and just pumped the bar out from his chest. He felt someone staring at him. He could tell by the way the hair on the back of his neck prickled.

"Leave me alone, Crazy," he growled.

"The chase is no longer frivolous if the prey is no longer hunted," River said mournfully. Jayne's cunning orange hat was swallowing her head. She was leaning over him, a hand on either side of the bench near his waist.

"I'm old, girl. I can only run after you for so long 'fore my lungs give out." He snatched his hat off her and pushed her away so he could sit up. She sat in on the bench in front of him. "And now I got it back." River stuck her tongue out. Jayne snorted and tweaked her nose.

"You aren't old. Captain Daddy and Zoë are much older than you."

"I'm old enough that runnin' around gits me tired out right fast."

"Professional runners are thirty-three years of age," countered River.

"Well, I ain't a professional runner now am I?"

"Your argument of age is faulty."

"Fine. So I have a hard time runnin' for an extra long time. Happy?" Jayne stood and began to clean up his weights.

"We can play non-running games. Like hide-and-seek." River looked at him inquiringly.

"Okay, now that, I'm too old for." He stared at her for a moment. "You are too old for that too. How old are you now, eighteen?"

River pouted. "Never too old for childhood games. Why should kids get all the fun?"

"Adults have fun games too," grinned Jayne leeringly. River made a face at him. Jayne chuckled. "But seriously, sexin' aside, there are games adults play for fun."

"I don't know any," River said sadly. "There was no time for games at the Academy."

Jayne shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'll tell you what. Let me get cleaned up and I'll meet ya in the mess in 'bout ten minutes."

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Jayne strolled in carrying a black leather bag. He sat opposite River and peered at her inquiringly. She stared back. Jayne sighed. "Yer gonna have to block out my thoughts for this game to work. Can ya do that?"

She nodded confidently. "I find that much easier to do right now. Especially when it's just us. Less noise, just a soft earth tremor. No earthquake."

"Great." Jayne reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of cards and several rows of blue, white and red poker chips. "Now there's several games we can play. I'll teach ya normal black jack first."

* * *

"Doc, have you seen Jayne?" Mal stuck his head into the infirmary.

"I can't say that I have. Do you know where River is? It's time for her smoother." Simon was prepping a syringe full of blue liquid. The two men left and headed towards the mess.

"Ha! I was bluffin', see? Ya can't let anyone know if you have a good or a bad hand. So I won with absolutely nothin'; not even a pair of twos."

Mal almost ran into Simon as the younger man stood in the doorway unmoving. River was nodding her understanding, a slight scowl on her face, as Jayne dragged a large pile of chips towards him.

"There you are Jayne. I was lookin' all over for you," called Mal, stepping around Simon into the mess.

"It ain't like I was hidin'," growled Jayne.

"Rayne is too old for hide and seek." River smiled. "So we play poker instead. I think I like it better. It involves statistics and probability, yet it is completely spontaneous and random with luck and disguises."

"Couldn't you just use your mind and read him to win?" asked Mal. "And what rain?"

"No fun in winning by cheating and Rayne is us." She gestured to Jayne and herself.

"She's too lazy to say 'River an' Jayne'" Jayne delt the cards again.

"Am not." She glared at him as she dragged her cards over. "It facilitates speech." Her eyes lit up and she stifled a giggle as she sorted her cards.

"Now I know what ya've got!" proclaimed Jayne.

"Maybe you don't."

"You've got nothin' or close to."

River looked at him sharply. "You peeked! My reaction should have indicated good cards."

"It was too forced. Best not to react at all 'til ya get a hang at playin'."

Mal walked back to where Simon was still standing. "Something wrong, Doc?"

"I just don't know what to think of him." Simon's gaze was on Jayne. "I thought he was an uneducated Neanderthal who saw women as objects to be had."

"He never was." Inara had come softly behind them. "He may look but he never touches an unwilling woman. HE may be crude and disgusting at times but he mostly does that to keep his image and as a defensive tactic. Jayne doesn't like to let people get to close to him. I believe he thinks it will make him soft which is a weakness."

"And yet it looks as if he's letting River get close," Simon pointed out.

"I don't think he knows. He thinks that keeping her busy will keep her sane which will keep him out of danger. Caring about her wasn't the plan so he will refuse to see it until it slaps him in the face."

"As long as it stays a friendship, I don't care." Mal grimaced. "If it progresses more, I will have to shoot him." Simon shuddered in agreement. Inara shrugged.

All three looked back into the mess at the pair. Jayne was smiling crookedly as River joyfully pulled a small pile of chips to her dwindling stack.

"Yep. They are definitely bonding." Mal turned to leave. Simon sighed and entered the mess.

"Okay _mei mei_," called Simon. "I need to administer your smoother now."

River gave a small whimper and her eyes immediately filled with tears. Jayne frowned at the doctor. "What for? She's bin fine all day."

"And I want her to stay that way," Simon retorted. "This will help."

"No, no, no, no, no," cried River shaking her head fiercely.

"See?" said Simon. "She needs her medication."

"She's only actin' like this 'cause _you_ brought in the gorram needle." Jayne stood up angrily.

"And you think you know better than her doctor?" asked Simon coldly.

"I know that she's fine right now and let's see how long she stays that way. Once she starts being moony, then stuff her full of drugs. No point of that now, it'll make her dopey for no good reason."

Unknowingly to both men, River had gotten up and had walked around to stand behind Jayne. She now reached for his big hand with her two small thin ones.

"Please Simon," she begged. "Can't we try?" Jayne put on his most intimidating face.

"Fine," Simon snapped. "I will let you on one condition." Simon stared at Jayne. "_You_ are going to be responsible for giving her the smoother and calming her down when she has the episode."

Jayne pondered this for a moment. He gazed back at River. She gave his hand a gently squeeze. "'K," Jayne said gruffly and pushed River back to her seat and sat down. He started dealing again. "I think you're ready to learn some tall card now. It's slightly similar to black jack."

"Wait, you are actually agreeing?" Simon sputtered.

"Yep."

"And when something happens you will actually do it?"

"Yep."

"Even if it puts you in danger?"

"Yep. 'Cept it won't." Jayne shrugged. "Even the butcher's knife incident wasn't that bad."

Simon stared at him with his mouth open.

"It was the Blue Sun label, it had to be purged," River whispered.

"I know. I don't got anymore Blue Sun shirts," Jayne grinned. "So I figure I'm good."

"You will attract flies if you don't close your mouth, Simon. Unless you are trying to be a Venus fly-trap?" River giggled.

Simon shut his mouth and glared at her. He walked over to Jayne. "The syringe is all prepped. Just jam the needle into her upper arm and steadily inject all the liquid." He put it down beside the pile of poker chips.

Jayne glared at it as if it had paid him some great insult causing River to chuckle quietly. Simon hovered over the table for a few more seconds.

"The pupil is ready to be taught but the teacher won't start until all the parents have departed." River stared pointedly at her brother.

"Right." Simon leaned over to kiss River's forehead but she squawked and pushed him away. "Brat," he chuckled and with one more glance at Jayne, he left.

"Once her brother was out of earshot, River turned to Jayne. "Thank you," she said softly as she once again tucked her hand into his that was resting on the table.

He grunted, but gently brushed his thumb twice on the back of her hand before picking up the cards again. "I'll shuffle while you deal the cards again."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor Simon…we seem to always make him the bad guy….I guess only so that Jayne will save her! Please comment/review…it makes me so incredibly happy and inspired.


	3. Relationship

Title: R-A-Y-N-E  
Chapter: Relationship  
Author: Gilove2dance  
Word Count: 1,156  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Oh wait...no...the other thing.

A/N: I seem to always include one phrase of Jayne's no matter what story I write...it's just so Jayne...BIG BIG BIG apologies for the uber long wait for this. I had it started back in July...but got distracted by other fics and then school but I got some lovely reviews reminding me about this and so I sat down and just wrote until I had a respectable amount added on.

* * *

Despite his claim that Jayne would be the one to calm his sister, Simon poked his head into the mess every fifteen minutes until it was dinner.

"River? How are you feeling?" Simon hovered over her chair as she carefully placed the chips in the leather bag.

"She is feeling agitated and frustrated," River glared at her brother. "You are infringing my personal space. I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

Simon sighed and sat down beside Kaylee. "So what did Rayne do today?" asked Kaylee happily. River beamed and Jayne grunted.

"Jayne taught me several different adult games," replied River.

Simon squawked and Mal frowned at Jayne. Jayne rolled his eyes. "Poker games," he growled and shovelled in a spoonful of protein.

River smirked. "Soon we will play other adult games."

Jayne glared at her and swallowed loudly. "If you keep sayin' it like that, there won't be none 'cause I'll be out the airlock." He stuffed in another mouthful. "'S not a g'me."

"What 'games' do you mean, little one?" demanded Mal.

"Jayne has promised to teach me some of his abilities."

Kaylee dissolved into giggles, Simon turned white and Inara attempted to hide her smile by drinking some tea.

"Jayne won't if'n you don't stop makin' it seem so dirty," Jayne snapped.

"But they are so easy to mislead," River pouted.

"Which leads to my spacin'!"

"I would not let that happen." River patted his cheek. "Then I would not have a playmate."

Jayne snorted. "Ain't you selfish."

She grinned cheekily. "Yes." River turned to Mal. "Jayne has offered to teach me the care of side arms and how to create music from his stringed wood box."

"'S a guitar," grumbled Jayne.

"Well, I think that's sweet Jayne," beamed Kaylee.

Jayne frowned. "I ain't sweet. I jus' don't want her goin' bonkers on me an' everyone else doesn't seem to have the time to keep her entertained." He stood up and stormed out of the mess.

"The bear is retreating back to the cave to hibernate," River said reproachfully. "Do not mention his softness hidden under his armor again. It gets harder for me to creep under it." She stared at those around the table. "I like it under the armor; I feel safe." River picked up a roll and flew out of the room past Wash and Zoe who were coming in.

"What did we miss?" asked Wash curiously.

"Can't rightly put a name to it," said Mal.

"Is it just me or is Jayne's vocabulary actually improving as he spends more time with River?" Inara looked at Simon.

"It would appear so," said Simon mournfully. "Do I want Jayne to be more literate or keep my sister away from him?"

Kaylee smacked his arm. "Be nice! It's good for both of them." She glared at everyone. "That goes for all of you."

"Yes mother," said Wash meekly.

"It ain't so bad, doctor," declared Mal, stretching. "I understand the li'l witch most of the time now and a happier merc is always better than one in a go se mood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jayne?"

"You should go 'way, Crazy girl," grunted Jayne as he lifted a heavy crate.

"What does it feel like to be loved?"

Jayne dropped the crate into place. "I'm the wrong man to be askin' that question to." Jayne frowned. "'Sides, you know what it feels like. Yer brother loves you somethin' fierce an' Mal seems to be happily fillin' yer Captain Daddy role."

River sighed wistfully and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. "But not the passionate love of a man." She looked up at him. "You said you'd show me your man parts."

Jayne stared at her with his mouth slightly open. "This is all kinds of wrong an' you promised we wouldn't become playmates like the rest!" He gently unwrapped her arms from his torso.

"She will never know love. For who could love an insane, dangerous, girl-shaped weapon?" whimpered River.

"Aww, hell, girl." Jayne sat down on the crate and pulled River onto his lap. She nestled closer into his arms and closed her eyes. "You'll find some lucky hundan whose jus' as crazy fer you as you are crazy. An' he won't see yer faults or the danger. He'll only see a pretty willin' girl an' he'll be happy." Jayne was subconsciously tracing circles on her back.

"That's a beautiful fairytale," murmured River. She tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss on his neck. Jayne's eyes closed and he let out a low rumble sound that could only be described as a purr.

"It ain't a fairytale, girl. 'S the truth."

"Jayne?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Could you possibly be that lucky hundan?" She leaned up, mouth slightly opened.

Jayne's eyes flickered down to her lips. "I –"

"River?"

Jayne jumped, quickly pushing River off and picked up the crate just before Simon entered the hold.

"River, can I run some tests to see how you are doing?" Simon called to her.

Jayne growled and dropped the crate again. "Gorrammit Doc, she's fine! Can't you leave well 'nough alone? Get outta here! I still got that gorram smoother in my pocket. Now git."

Simon, looking thoroughly offended, turned to River who looked at him pleadingly. He sighed. "Okay. But I'll be in the infirmary if you need me, mei mei."

River waited until Simon was gone before approaching Jayne again. "You were going to answer my question."

Jayne moved back so that the crate was between them. He looked away. "I ain't a good man, girl. I sometimes think I am. I know I try to pretend to be, but I ain't one." He scowled and kicked the crate half-heartedly. "Hell, I don't even really believe in all the prayin' stuff the preacher does."

"Book of lies," protested River. "You have to see it as a symbol." She walked around the crate and took Jayne's big hand with both of hers. "Just because you are not a good man, doesn't make you a bad one."

He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "You know that fer sure?"

"I do." River's face broke into a smile. "And you are just the right balance of both to form equilibrium with the girl and weapon in me." She smiled crookedly. "You are the resident weapons expert."

Jayne smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Girl, you are somethin' else."

River looked up at him. "So we can be Rayne in every sense?"

"I think that's already happened. But we'll have to go slow in order fer the crew an' yer brother to get used to it. 'Cause I don't wanna get spaced!"

"My Jayne will not be spaced!" River buried her face into his chest.

"Yers, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, that makes you mine." Jayne smiled down at her.

"And together we will be Rayne."

* * *

A/N: Jayne's view on himself is basically what Adam Baldwin himself said in Burbank when I asked him if Jayne was a good man and if Jayne thought he was a good man. I don't know if I'll continue this or not. It seems finished to me, but we'll see.


End file.
